


The Clown Wig Stays ON During sex

by Kougayon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based on that Felix/Leonie ending everyone is memeing on, I wrote this in like four minutes, M/M, clown sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: I’m a serious writer I promise





	The Clown Wig Stays ON During sex

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself lmao

The nights of northernmost Faerghus never relent, it seems. Despite having lived here for most of his life, even Sylvain occasionally finds himself suppressing a chill during a midnight stroll under the Pegasus Moon. 

The war had ended quite some time ago. Three years as of this moon, to be exact. During which, the redhead has been spending his days working under the rule of the new king and archbishop shortly after inheriting the Gautier title. A good number of his companionships chosen to remain in Faerghus, whereas others went about their separate ways to all parts of Fódlan. Including the one man he has grown to miss above all. 

In the midst of his reminiscing, a sudden noise catches his attention. 

It’s the sound of squeaking...echoing into the darkness. 

The sound approaches further and further until finally the mysterious figure stands before him, covered head to toe in colorful, polka dot attire. 

Sylvain stutters. “F-Felix? Is that you!?”

The other man only stares back at him with empty eyes. 

“What happened…?” says the knight. 

With a voice as equal in voidance, he begrudgingly responds. “I’m a clown now, Sylvain.”

  
  
  
  


The innermost room of the inn is warm against their skin. Gloves discarded long ago, sylvain’s fingers entangle themselves within Felix’s wig. His grip tightens and he pulls ever so slightly as the other continues with his tongue’s movements. 

With a wet  _ *pop*  _ Felix removes himself for just a moment to mutter to the other. “Don’t pull so hard. You’ll snatch my weave.” 

“Sorry…” Sylvain’s voice strains as the other man resumes his movements. He watches with wonder as Felix proceeds to press forward, inching himself down the other’s cock more and more until eventually—

** _*Honk* _ **

The noise startles Sylvain at first, but his worry quickly diminishes when he realizes that it is merely Felix’s red nose pressing against his base. 

** _*Honk,* *Honk,* *Honk*_ **

The erotic sounds of honking continue to increase in eratic rythyms until the knight’s orgasm overpowers him. With a loud groan, Sylvain pulls the other back by his rainbow wig as streaks of white decorate his colorful face, causing the make up to smear and melt underneath. 

“I’m so glad I found you again, Felix.”

“But, Sylvain…” the other says, expression downtrodden. “Do you mean that? Can you truly learn to love a clown?” 

“Of course,” he says with a grin. “Now then, let’s make this more interesting, shall we? Have you any toys around here?”

“No but I can make some.” 

Felix reaches behind him, digging his hands around in his comically large pockets until eventually producing a small balloon and placing it to his lips, blowing out a snake-shaped balloon animal. 

  
  
  



End file.
